A escondidas
by lululi
Summary: Katara aun no podía comprender como Zuko se había ganado la confianza de todos, hasta su padre tambien, si fue el mismo quien los persiguió por mar y tierra, últimamente, por cielo también.
1. Confesión

Hola, haciendo mi segundo fic, pero el primero que subo, tal vez algunos me conozcan, tal vez no, eso no importa, el hecho es que estoy haciéndolo, me encanta escribir, pero no crean que actualizo tan pronto, ustedes saben, cabra de cuarto que si no esta estudiando esta en una loca fiesta con sus locas amigas no tan locas como la protagonista (o sea yo), lo cierto es que no soy tan cuerda como todos creen, a si que, como diría mi abuelita (un beso abuela, te adoro) a esta niña le falla el coco XD, entonces, si mis personajes están locos también no es mi culpa, me creo dios a si que los hago a mi semejanza, otra cosa que deben saber es que soy una pervertida, menores de catorce alejarse de mis fics por favor, entonces, esto quiere decir que por favor no lo lean, se que esta en clasificación T, pero yo creo que esta bien, puede que parezcan inocentes al principio, pero termina todo en lime, soy una depravada por naturaleza y esto a que se deberá?

Ya que me presente debo hablar ahora sobre el fic que viene adelante, o puedo llegar y subirlo sin previa explicación para que se explique el solo…

Entonces, A:TLA no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, no gano money haciendo esto y lo hago para no aburrirme en las tardes.

Otra cosa, soy mala para los títulos.

Confesión.

Katara aun no podía comprender como Zuko se había ganado la confianza de todos, si fue el mismo quien los persiguió por mar y tierra, últimamente, por cielo también. Estaba como loca, intentaba ignorar los cumplidos que el chico hacia sobre sus comidas. Hasta Sokka ya lo había aceptado, era obvio, a el no le decepcionaron. Toph era la que mejor se llevaba con el, no la había perseguido por tanto tiempo. Aang era su pupilo y se llevaban bastante bien, aunque le hubiera intentado capturar para quizás matarle. No entendía, parecía que también se llevaba bien con el resto del equipo, Teo, Haru, el Duke, hasta su propio padre…

-Aquí están los platos –dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, pero no tenias porque molestarte, Zuko –le respondió ella con cierta amargura en sus palabras.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo mas? –pero la chica le negó, se sentó en el piso de la cocina, resignado agacho la vista –se que no hice bien hace un tiempo, pero…

-Zuko, de ninguna manera estuvo bien… ¿Por qué no lo dejas como estaba? –pregunto sin darle la cara, el no se levanto como tampoco su mirada.

-¿Sabes?, a veces sueño que nada de esto paso, pienso que hermoso seria el mundo sin guerra, imagino que tal vez… todos pudimos habernos conocido en otros instante, en otras condiciones, todo seria mejor, me encantaría…

-¿Pretendes conmoverme con eso de que eres bueno de la noche a la mañana, de que no quieres guerra, de lo bello que seria haberme conocido en otras circunstancias? Si no me negué a que estuvieras con nosotros es porque Aang te necesita –dijo fríamente.

-¿Conmoverte?, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, ¿crees que quiero esta guerra?, ¿crees que nadie tiene derecho a equivocarse?, ¡nadie es perfecto! –le dijo tajante y suavemente yéndose de allí.

-Katara, creo que el hace su mejor esfuerzo, con todo lo que dijiste siguió con su tono de voz tranquilo, intentando… -decía su padre quien había escuchado todo.

-El y yo no tenemos por que llevarnos bien, papá –le respondió ella saliendo también, estaba llena de ira por tenerle que ver la cara a ese.

Frustración era lo que tenía el, lo que mas deseaba era llevarse bien con ella, no podía ganársela, para el era importante llevarse bien con ella, era la única que faltaba para que le perdonara, todos los demás ya lo habían hecho, excepto alguien mas aparte de Katara, Iroh, su tío.

Katara al día siguiente practico su agua-control, como de costumbre, pero esta vez algo lejos, estaba tan divertida que no se dio cuenta de la hora, paso demasiado rápido, ya debían estar todos almorzando, pero nadie sabia cocinar excepto ella, corrió hasta el templo cuando vio como todos se servían un plato de arroz riéndose de los chistes que intentaba hacer Zuko, estaba imitando a su tío.

-Tu plato –lo extendió cálidamente –tómalo –dijo al verla incrédula –se enfriará…

-Debo decirte algo, Zuko, eres gracioso, pero no por tus historias, si no porque te equivocas –rió divertido Sokka.

-Si, parece que ahora la amargada es otra –comento Toph.

-Gracias –dijo Katara tomando el plato ante la indirecta de su amiga, se sentó, aun así, algo lejos del príncipe.

-Oh, por lo menos agradece –la molesto la maestra, comió un poco de arroz -¿y que paso? –pregunto a Zuko incitándolo a seguir con su historia.

-Era un oso pato… ¿o era la señora Ling? –todos rieron, Katara no entendía por que, se había perdido toda la historia, aun así la expresión de Zuko la hizo sonreír ligeramente, no entendía por que -¿alguien quiere té? –pregunto a todos antes de levantarse y buscar la tetera, todos aceptaron.

-¿Quién preparo la comida? –pregunto Katara cuando el chico se había ido.

-Zuko –le respondió su padre, la chica se sorprendió, había creído que su padre la había preparado –creyó que sería bueno tenerte una sorpresa cuando llegaras de tu entrenamiento y así no tendrías por que preocuparte y estaría mas relajada, al menos es lo que creo.

-Es de jazmín –llego el con las tazas en una bandeja, sirvió a todos, termino el almuerzo, Katara se precipito a recoger las tazas y platos –yo lo hago –dijo suavemente Zuko –tranquila, no los romperé, ¿no recuerdas que fui camarero? –le dijo sonriente, ella también sonrió, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?, ni ella misma entendía, aunque el pareció no hacerle caso, o tal vez demasiado satisfecho, por lo que siguió con su trabajo.

-A alguien le gusta Katara, y no es Aang –dijo en tono de burla Toph apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta, graciosa, la niña jugaba a besar a Momo.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto Zuko mientras lavaba tranquilamente los platos.

-Tanta consideración, ese aceleramiento de tus latidos, esa suave voz, y, lo que puedo imaginarme, esa sonrisa que dicen que ponen los enamorados, no me cabe duda.

-Es solo sana consideración, Toph –aclaro el sonriéndole, sabía que no podía verle, pero la intención era lo que valía.

-Se que la encuentras linda, pero eres muy raro –se fue ella pensativa.

Aun después de que parecía haber entendido, no fue así, para Toph ellos debían estar juntos por causa del destino, aunque el destino tuviera su nombre y fuese ciego, para ella todo el actuar de Zuko era porque estaba enamorado de su amiga, eso lo sabía muy bien, tenía ya a dos enamorados cerca, Suki y Sokka, pensar en esta tan absurda relación le daba dolor de cabeza, pero no esta vez, ahora estaba para pensar en otra mas, la de aquellos dos maestros tan distintos, le encantaba imaginar cuan bello seria todo si se dijeran los sentimientos, lo que seria para ella decirle a Sokka… pero solo pensaba en su amigo, Zuko, ya lo consideraba su amigo, era alguien respetuoso, directo, no le importaba su ceguera, la trataba como una mas desde que la conoció, igual que sus amigos.

Un pensamiento paso por la mente de Zuko mientras estaba en su habitación, ¿Cuál era?, la respuesta es: si le gustaba Katara, era una chica muy linda, cerro sus ojos intentando sacarla de su mente, pero solo apareció la imagen de ella sonriéndole, y con esa dulce mirada se quedo dormido, hasta que sintió agua fría en su cara y parte de su cuerpo.

-¿No sabíamos como despertarte? –se excuso de su broma Sokka, a su lado estaba Haru con un balde, y Toph y Teo riendo atrás, Zuko los miro, si las miradas mataran ellos estarían muertos.

-No encuentro lo gracioso –reclamo levantándose y sacudiéndose.

-Yo si, -dijo Katara desde atrás, aun con el comentario parecía ya no estar enojada con el –sécate y vienes a desayunar, eres el último que falta –sonrió, tontamente el también lo hizo, ella simplemente se fue.

-Le estas cayendo bien, bien hecho, hotman –le dijo Toph cuando todos se fueron.

-Si, como digas –la ignoro -¿puedes irte?, debo secar mis ropas –dijo algo incomodado.

-Eh… soy ciega –se burlo, aun así se fue –ya viene –le dijo a Katara -¿puedes explicarme ese cambio aparente? –pregunto curiosa.

-Simple, es solo que creo que es alguien… alguien bueno, nadie despertó muerto o enfermo, aun así quiero mantenerlo vigilado –eso era exactamente lo que haría, esta tarde lo seguiría, partía tranquilamente y solo todas las tardes, lejos, nadie sabia a donde, se quedo expectante, el estaba en frente de un río, sentado en una gran roca con su vista fija en el paisaje, se sacó su camisa y mientras se sacaba sus zapatos Katara retrocedió, lamentablemente hizo ruido.

-¿Toph?, ahrg, ¿Qué no puedes dejarme tranquilo?, escucha, si, Katara es muy linda, si, puede que mi corazón lata mas fuerte cuando estoy con ella, si, sonrío como un tonto… y –se dio vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca.

Listo, hasta aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo, ¿algo corto?, eso mismo me digo, pero no quiero seguir, si no el titulo no le quedará bien, aunque puede que si, lo que sea, bueno, espero que les guste mucho, me dejan review por favor, con sus críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o felicitaciones (del lo último, por favor), ¿Por qué lo hice desde el capitulo 15?, ah, porque fue el último que entendí, aunque solo vi, no se inglés, estoy en un colegio francés y se hablar italiano, bueno, solo espero que les guste, las faltas de ortografía se que están, gracias por leer.


	2. Malos entendidos

Hola otra vez, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, ahora viene un capitulo muy raro, muchas gracias a todos, tanto a los que leyeron como a los que dejaron reviews

Hola otra vez, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, ahora viene un capitulo muy raro, muchas gracias a todos, tanto a los que leyeron como a los que dejaron reviews.

Avatar no es de mi propiedad y bla-bla-bla, el punto es que no gano money con esto, así que no se desesperen creadores.

Malos entendidos (ya sabrán que mi fic aquí comienza a ser algo… romántico)

-Eh… yo… yo creía… que eras… que eras Toph –decía nervioso Zuko a la joven, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba desde su frente por su mejilla, sintió como la refrescaba, estaba sonrojado y de eso no se había dado cuenta.

-Si… si… -respondía ella nerviosa mientras intentaba irse tropezando con todo a su paso.

-¿Pero qué me pasa? –se pregunto el príncipe, desconcertado se metió al agua para refrescarse, estaba helada, deliciosa, aun así debió salir, le recordaba los ojos de aquella maestra agua, salió del agua rápidamente y regreso al templo.

-¿Toph? –oyó como Katara llamaba a la niña, descuidadamente tropezó y termino en los brazos del chico, pudo sentir como el corazón se le salía, latía libremente, igual que el del chico.

-¿Estas… bien? –pregunto algo nervioso el, ella se separo de sus brazos rápidamente ocultando su mirada y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Si, gracias –se fue y siguió buscando a la pequeña que irónicamente parecía que se la había tragado la tierra -¿Sokka? –pregunto al darse cuenta que tampoco estaba, de hecho no había nadie a la vista, ¿A dónde habían ido?, se alejo y siguió buscando.

-Zuko, amigo mío –llego Sokka al parecer había tomado algo, el nombrado estaba sentado tranquilamente tomando té –deja ese estúpido té y toma –le dijo ofreciéndole algo que traía en una cantimplora –toma –volvió a insistir al ver que no le hacia el menor caso, el príncipe tomo la cantimplora, a simple vista lo que había dentro era un líquido viscoso sin olor, probo un poco, era ligeramente adictivo, para unos segundo después se estaba peleando con Sokka por esa bota.

-Dámela, Sokka, te lo advierto –le grito el chico.

-Suéltala –le gritaba por otro lado.

Terminaron por llegar a un acuerdo, la mitad para cada uno.

-¡Chicos que hacen! –pregunto Aang acercándose –denme eso.

-Tú cállate –le dijo Sokka.

-Si, cállate –lo apoyo Zuko -¿Por qué no te callas tú, mejor? –le pregunto a su compañero.

-Cállate, maestro bobo –fue su respuesta.

Zuko se levanto y fue caminando (tambaleando) a su habitación, mientras iba por uno de los pasillos vio a Katara, se veía tan hermosa, estaba preocupada, pero ¿por el?, la aprisiono contra la pared y la beso, ya no lo podía evitar mas, no la soltó, ella tampoco parecía resistirse, bajo su boca recorriendo el cuello de ella…

-Uff –se escucho una voz a lo lejos –hace calor aquí –se mofo Toph haciendo que Katara despertara de su sueño, sonrojada lo llevo a su habitación –oh, Katara, querías comerte a Zuko –se ríe de nuevo la niña –enserio, ¿Quién comenzó?, le diría a Aang si esto no fuera tan emocionante…

-Toph, ya basta, fue… fue y ya, Zuko estaba ebrio…

-Si, pero tu le seguiste, te gusta, le gustas, esto no puede seguir así, deben decidirlo ya, hace menos de un día lo odiabas, ahora lo besas, será por eso que dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero debes decirle a Aang –hablaba la niña con gran sabiduría -¿Cuándo se verán de nuevo? –volvió a su tono juguetón.

-Ya basta, Toph –casi le grita, la maestra agua estaba harta de las insinuaciones que daba Toph sobre ella y Zuko, paso toda la tarde hablando de eso, Katara solo deseaba que su hermano o Aang no la escucharan.

-¿Tío? –pregunto Zuko cuando despertó, recordó que estaba lejos -¿Toph? –pregunto ahora -¿Quién sea? –no había nadie, ya era de noche, tenía hambre, salió a probar suerte, encontró a Katara –em… -hablo algo incomodado -¿Cómo te pido esto? –se rasco la cabeza, no sabía como pedirle un plato de comida.

-Tu cena esta allí –le dijo sin mirarlo, señalando la improvisada mesa que hizo Toph, la tomo y se sentó en el piso a comer.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le pregunto a la maestra agua, ella lo miro sorprendida -¿Qué? –pregunto extrañado al ver la cara de la chica -¿Qué tengo?

-Por alguna extraña razón recuerdas lo que paso luego de que Sokka te diera… -el chico negó, dio un suspiro, que suerte, el siguió comiendo, todos se habían ido.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto de nuevo, ella parecía algo incómoda –no me digas, ¿hice algo terrible mientras…?

-No –se precipito a responder –no hiciste nada –recalco, se sentó a su lado, y oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos, Zuko la miro preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, se que sientes que no puedes confiar en mi, pero si puedes hacerlo, se que tal vez no te caiga tan bien, pero si se trata de guardar algo, puedes confiármelo –le dijo sinceramente, sonriéndole, ella no pudo evitar copiar la acción.

-Estoy confundida…

-¿Es por Aang y alguien mas, no? –pregunto el chico, ella se asintió –bien, no se quien será el, pero debes seguir lo que dicta tu corazón, no te sientas moralmente amarrada con Aang, se libre, elije tu propio destino, como yo intento hacerlo ahora –ella le sonrió, jamás imagino estar hablando de eso con el, pero parecía que la comprendía, era porque también estaba pasando por lo mismo -¿Quién es el? –pregunto curioso –el segundo.

-Haru –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, le dolió al príncipe, sonrió amargamente, esperaba ser el –lo sé, suena estúpido –dijo ella.

-Pero es tu elección, además, es un gran sujeto… no te haría daño…

-¿Por qué hablo de esto contigo? –le pregunto luego de un rato, pero sonrió, estaba confiando en el príncipe, no le parecía ahora tan terrible, se preocupaba con ella, extrañamente lo hacía, y ella se sentía bien.

-No lo se, dímelo tu –le respondió el.

-Gracias –le dijo ella y se despidió.

El príncipe despertó lejos, se había quedado dormido en otra habitación del templo, pronto diviso a Haru, lo llamo, debía hablar seriamente con el…

Bueno, queridos, los dejo hasta aquí, se que el capitulo esta muy corto, pero quería subirlo lo mas antes posible, además si lo continuo se perderá la intriga…

Lady.cool: si, lo sabia, espero ver reviews de los tuyos el este : ), decidí hacer el lime para el final, me oyeron todos, bueno, leyeron, si quieren lime lean todos los capitulos, otra zutariana!

Orion no Saga: ¿interesante?, me alegra que sea interesante para ti, Toph siempre es el cupido en todo fic, creo que es porque la pobre se quedo solita…

LeRosse: ¡Toph! xD, espero que te guste también este capitulo, amiga, lo cierto es que me demore mucho.

Youweon: gracias, y si lo es, aunque creo que ya lo leíste.

Alcaudon: si, he leído algo de tu fic, aunque no he mandado un review, espero tener tiempo ahora, gracias por el review.

Rashel Shiru: a mi me gusto mucho también este fic mío xD, soy algo demorona en esto…

Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews, estoy aprendiendo inglés, es súper fácil y aprendo mucho con mi profe (Saludos Profe Andrea! xD), espero que manden también este vez, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
